Full Metal Alchemist After War's End
by Katrani Merack
Summary: What would happen if the Elrics managed to seal the Gate from their side, but it turned out the Homunculi weren't really gone? This is my take on this, focusing on events form the anime but including some manga-only characters.


_Author's Note: Obviously, I don't own any of Arakawa's characters or the world of AMestris. This is based on the anime, up to and including the movie, except for the ending. Obviously, I thought up a different ending. This starts about a year after Conquerors of Shamballa._

--

After repelling the conquerors from the other world, the Elrics managed to seal the Gate from their home side. Now, four years apart instead of one, they are still closer than ever. Mustang is Fuhrer now, Winry has her own shop in Rush Valley, and a relationship with Ed. Al is a Stae Alchemist, and Schezka heads Investigations. Hawkeye is waiting for Mustang's proposal and Havoc is still trying to woo Armstrong's little sister. In other words, everything is normal. There are no Homunculi controlling the government, not even a whiff of Human Transmutations. At least, not until a large explosion in the outskirts of Central City produced two freshly-killed, rotting, monstrous bodies...

- Rose's Journal, November 10th

**November 5th, Early afternoon, Central City Headquarters**

"Hey, girl, wake up!" The gaurd ordered. "You've slept long enough!" He was speaking to a fifteen-year-old girl with messy, curly brown hair and a white streak on the left side. Her skin was dark and covered in bruises. Her clothes- just a knee-length light blue dress with a teal ribbon around the waist and dark blue ribbons around the hem- are muddy. Large, white, feathery wings poked out from her back, and she also had orange cat-like ears and a tail. She opened her eyes after a moment. The left one was scarlet, and the other was icy-lue, with a slit pupil.

"Wha...? Where am I?" She asked quietly, sitting up. She looked around. The room was plain stone, with just a table and two charis in it. Oh, and the couch she had been laying on. She started to panic when she noticed the chains binding her ankles and wrists to the sofa. "What's goin' on? Lemme outta here!"

The gaurd shook his head, sighing. "Calm down. The chains are merely a precaution. Mister Elric said you might've seen the 'Gate.' Whatever that is. Anyways, we just don't want you running before tehy get a chance to question you." He stopped and looked at the steel door as it opened, saluting quickly. A twenty-year-old with two Automail limbs had entered the room. His blond hair was tied back into a thin ponytail, and his amber eyes looked accusingly at the girl. A red coat covered most of his other clothes, but there really wasn't much to notice about those. They were just black. The cahin of a State Alchemist's watch was visible from his pokcet. Behind him stood a similar-looking sixteen-year-old, only with brown hair and darker eyes.

"You can leave now," The older one said, looking at the gaurd. Once he left, both of them walked around so they were standing in front of the girl. The younger one leaned against the wall, and the older against the table. "Your name is Seine Blanchett. Your parents died in a fire three months ago, as did your sister. Correct"

She nodded. "Yeah. What of it? Who are you both? What the hell is goin' on?"

"I'm the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric," The older one explained. "This is my brother, Alphonse, the Splitting ALchemist."

"We're here because we think you attempted Human Transmutation," Al added, pointing to her wings, ears, and tail. "That's part of our proof."

Seine laughed nervously. "So what? I wanted Mom and Dad back. I tried gettin' their souls into a cat and a dove. Dad taught me Alchemy, and said as long as I followed Equivalent Exchange, I'd be able to do what I want!"

"But your dad was Ishbalan!" Ed started. "He-"

"He was exiled for it!" Seine interrupted, starting to cry. "He just wanted to help, b-but they... Alchemy helps people, as long as they give waht they take! What's wrong with that?"

Al stepped closer to Ed. "Brother... She's like us..." He muttered.

"Shut up, Al," Edward answered. "You keep questioning her. I need to go see Mustang." He turned and left, abrely keeping in his temper.

Al quickly Transmuted a handkercheif and a flower, then unlocked the chains and handed the items to Seine. "Sorry about that. Brother gets mad easy. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Seine blew her nose, smiling at the flower. A white lily. It was probably by chance, but still. It was her favorite type of flower. "Th-thanks... Are you two really brothers? You seem so different."

Al laughed. "Yeah, I know. Brother just gets mad at a lot more things."

"Like Human Transmutation?" Seine asked quietly.

Alphonse nodded. "Yep. You know, that's actually taboo. You can't use it. It creates beings cal..." He stopped, staring at her left palm. On it was what looked like a violet tatoo- a six-pointed star, surrounded by a winged Ouroboros, surrounded by another Ouroboros. "What is that?"

"Hnh?" Seine looked at her palm, shrugging. "It's just a birthmark. Mom had one on her stomach." She frowned, a little confused. "Why? Is it important?"

"Uh... No, no. Just curious," Al lied quickly.

Seine smiled. "Okay. What about you? What's your story, hmmm?"

Before Al could answer, Ed re-entered, followed by a black-haired man with an eyepatch wearing a classy uniform. "She claims not to know Human Transmutation is forbidden, Fuhrer Mustang," Ed said, grudgingly using the other's formal title.

"Of course she would!" Mustang said, looking at Seine. "Her parents were both ALchemists. Skilled ones, at that. Hello, Miss Blanchett. Sorry for the rough treatment. Didn't realize it'd be Falco and Alice's daughterr that'd act so stupidly."

Seine blinked. "M-Mister Roy? Why're you-"

Roy smiled. "That's right. You never saw any of us in uniform. Full Metal, Alphonse, I want you both to make sure Seine has everything she needs. I'll speak to you both later about this."

Ed adn Al saluted. "Sir!"

--

**Novermber 5th, Evening, Mustang's office.**

"She's hiding something," Mustang said, looking at Ed and Al. "Ice and Falco would've told her everything about Alcehmy. Someone else's convinced her she can do anything with it."

Al frowned. "Sir, who were her parents? How did you know them?"

Mustang sighed, then answered quietly. "Ice- real name Alice, the Arctic Alchemist- was in the Ishbalan War. She was the First Interrogator. When we captured Falco, she convinced him to help us. He felt guilty afterwards, but at first he just wanted revenge for being exiled. After the war, Ice resigned. They got married. I visited them a few times a year. What confuses me is that Seine wanted her parents back more than her sister."

Ed's eyes anrrowed. "What do you mean, Mustang?"

"That's Fuhrer Mustang, Elric," He reminded Ed, rolling his eyes. "Rivven, Seine, and Robyn. Falco and Ice's children. Rivven's in Rush Valley, I think- Winry might know him. Robyn was Seine's older sister. I never saw them apart. Sort of how you two used to be."

"Maybe she wanted to be sure that she _could_ bring someone back first," Al suggested. "But why wouldn't she have been sent to her brother?"

"We thought there were no survivors of that fire," Mustang explained. "It didn't look like anyone had left after it, and all the passes have been blocked by all the earthquakes recently, and just got cleared a few days ago, so we haven't been able to send a notice to him about what happened."

Ed nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but let's not forget about that 'birthmark.' She said her mother had one just like it, only in a different spot... What about the rest of the family?"

Mustang thought for a moment, remembering. "They all ahve the same. Falco's was on his shoulder, Rivven's on his right cheek, and Robyn's on her left ankle." He stood up, looking out the window. "I'm not sure what's going on, but now that I'm thinking about it, it might have something to do with the Homunculi. Even if they all were dead, more might have shown up somehow. I want you both to continue to watch her. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir," Ed and Al said in unison, both saluting and walking out.

In the outer office, Seine was sitting on the floor, playing with a black-and-white dog whose collar read 'Black Hayate.' A blonde woman was sitting at a desk near the door, grumbling about paperwork as she polished her gun. The nameplate- which had a bullet whole through it- read 'Riza Hawkeye.'

"Who's a good boy?" Seine cooed at Black Hayate, rubbing his belly. "Who's a good boy? _You_ are! Yes you _are!_"

Riza looked up. "Stop that, please. He's supposed to be a military dog."

Seine pouted. "But he's so _cute!_" She protested, scratching his ears. "How can ya _not_ spoil him?" She looked up as Ed and Al left Mustang's main office. "Hey! Lookit this cute lil' woogie!"

Ed, Al, and Riza all blinked. "_'Woogie?'_"

Seine blushed. "Uh... Yeah. Sis came up with it. It's just another word for 'doggie.'"

"I like it," Al said, kneeling next to Seine and Black Hayate. "So you like dogs?"

"Edward..." Riza said in a threatening voice.

Ed shook his head. "Mustang ordered us to make sure she stays happy. Blame him."

Seine grinned a little. "I always wanted a dog, but Mom was allergic. Brother always writes about a friend of his who has a dog with an Automail leg."

Al nodded. "That'd be Winry and Den. Winry's Brother's girlfriend."

Seine giggled. "You call Ed 'Brother?'" She asked. "Huh. Why do we both call our brothers 'Brother' and not their names?"

"Umm... We're both polite?"

Seine laughed again, tail twitching happily. "Works for me."

Ed couldn't stand it much longer. "Al! Seine! C'mon, we've gotta get goin'."

--

**November 5th, Night, Military Hotel**

Seine was happy to be able to sleep in an actual bed. She'd been living in a warehouse for the past few months, since she knew the paths to Rush Valley were closed up and she didn't want to go to an orphanage. At least, that's what she told the Elrics. She also had new clothes, since she'd convinced Al and Ed to buy her a bunch of stuff. "Don't I at least get my own room?" She asked, holding up a dark blue nightgown.

Al shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"You're still a ward, and Mustang ordered us to keep an eye on you. So, we all sleep in the same room," Ed explained.

"That's a bit extreme!" Seine whined, pouting. "While, at least go outside while I change," She ordered, starting to take her dress off.

"Ummm..." Al looked away, his face bright red.

"At least wait 'till we're outta the room! Yeesh!" Ed exclaimed, pulling AL with him as he stepped into the hallway.

Seine shook her head. "Idiots," She mumbled, holding up a necklace that looked like a winged snake on a cross. The same mark that was ont he backs of the Elrics' coats, and the one that Dante had used. "Let me hear my sister," She whispered to it.

"I'm fine, Seeny," A woman's voice came from the pendant. "Just make your report to him, before he gets mad."

Seine nodded, even thought hey couldn't see her. The necklace only allowed for hearing. "The Elrics are in charge of me, just like you predicted, Boss. They're taking me to Rush Valley tomorrow, since the paths are finally cleared up. They suspect my link with the Homunculi."

A man's voice came from the necklace then, and she could almost hear the smirk that was surely on his face now. "Good. Keep it up, Seine. You know where to bring them."

"I know," Seine answered. "And Sis had better be alright when I get there."

"Don't worry, just od as you're told," the voice answered. "Good-night, my little pet." There was a click, like a phone being hung up, and Seine held back a screech. She hated doing htis. But... She had to.

** End of Chapter 1: Enter Seine **


End file.
